Shuffle
by tamachon
Summary: He loves her and she falls. ShaGil AU drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe you'll kill me for starting a new series XD**

**Don't worry, this one is pretty short. Enjoy!**

**Warning: AU, No Beta**

.

.

.

* * *

-Just a prologue-

Gilbert was just starting to fall asleep on his desk when he first saw her. She was wearing a bright pink sundress and a yellow ribbon while carrying a pile of thick books. She delicately placed another book on top of the seemingly-going-to-fall books on her hand. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and realized that she was standing in front of the R category – R for Romance.

When did she enter?

His golden eyes widened when she tripped her feet and almost fell with a loud thud. Almost.

It was when she graciously caught the books again after she balanced herself, standing on her tiptoes – one ridiculously landed on top of her head – that Gilbert sweat-dropped and blushed furiously as she caught him staring and smiled back to him.

He didn't realize a glint of shock in her red eyes.

She then walked over to him and placed the books with a slam on his desk – the smile was still there, on her face.

Peeking over the tower of books, she said, "Hello, there, young man." her light brown hair swung on her back.

And the said 'young man' could only blush again.

He then saw the titles. _Romeo and Juliet, St. Valentine, Ever After and… Cinderella?_

Gilbert looked up to her with a raised eyebrow, making her to lower her head a little with a slight blush.

"U-uh… w-what?" she stammered.

He sighed. She's like those typical romance-novels-addicted-teenagers on Oz's – his best friend and 'Master' – mangas. The different was; the person before him was no teenager. She looked like she's in her early twenties.

That cute face, short height and blushing, puffing cheeks were not enough to fool him.

The raven-head blinked when a piece of a thousand yen was already lying before him.

And the woman smiled. "The change?"

Gilbert gave her the change before she left – carrying the heavy plastic bag on her shoulder – and resumed his sleep.

The woman turned her head to see the golden-eyed boy who was resting his head on the front desk.

She walked over to him again and put a hand on his hair.

Smirking, she leaned closer to Gilbert's ear as she said,

"Don't forget the assignment, Gilbert-kun."

* * *

.

.

.

**The actual story will start next chapter (and off course, will be more longer than this). Review and tell me if I should continue this small plot bunny ;)**

**~fuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, an update. It's short though (typed and proof-read this in 10 minutes when I was studying for my Physic exam O.O"). I decided to continue this because all the reviewers wanted me to continue xD (I LOVE ALL OF YOU!)**

**Maybe I will not update this regularly and the word counts will probably be random. Depends on my mood *shot* This is just my side project, so don't get your hopes fly too high.**

**Here's chapter one~**

**Oh yeah, plot's mine, PH's not. NO BETA **

-One-

Today was just not Gilbert's day.

He slept in on the counter.

He earned yet another long 'lecture' from Miss Pink-Bubblegum – his boss – for nearly four hours because he slept in on the counter and apparently, the 'peach lady' didn't pay enough for the romance novels she bought.

And so he was late, but the main reason he thought that fate hates him was that…

…he'd forgotten to do his homework.

His _Math _homework, mind you.

Well, if you don't know, Math equals Rainsworth-sensei and Rainsworth-sensei equals hell and hell equals-…

Heh, enough with that, Gilbert was now sitting still on his seat. Eyes white, mouth gaped and well, he looked soulless. Seeing this, Oz walked over to him and grinned sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

"E-ehmmm…" he began, eyes looking away before he swallowed his pride and bowed to the raven-haired. "I-I'm sorry for asking you to fill my shift yesterday!"

Gilbert was shocked by this but he grew even more shock when a girl was already standing beside the blond-haired boy.

"Vessalius, here's the copy Mr. Liam intended to give you yesterday." She said as she handed him the paper. "He said you suddenly disappeared."

"Uh-eeh-Th-Tha-a… I-I mean… you… Mi-mi-mi…sss SE-E-E… cho…"

"What?"

Gilbert decided to say it for him. "He said, 'thank you, Miss Echo'."

The white-haired nodded monotonously. "Well, you're welcome." She then narrowed her eyes. "But don't disappear so suddenly again, you're troubling people. I have many other important businesses than just delivering this to you, Vessalius." She said before she walked away.

"…"

"…"

"…Well, that was harsh."

"A-ahahaha…"

"Where did you go anyway?"

Oz grinned cheekily at him. "Hehehe, hunting, off course~."

Gilbert sighed. He almost forgot, his best friend was the school's biggest playboy; more popular than his twin brother, Jack. Well, that's because Jack already had a girlfriend; the white-haired beauty, Alyss Baskerville. Even though the scene of stuttering Oz that happened just now was slightly bugging him. Heh, maybe his best buddy had a thing for that monotone girl.

"Soooo, wanna copy my homework?"

"Eh, but-"

The door slammed open and a woman with peach hair and a harisen walked in graciously. She then sat on her seat and hit the desk with her harisen. "Homework. Here. NOW." She said, smiling like an angel. A _fallen_ angel.

That voice. OH MY FRICKIN GOD-

"Watch your language, narrator."

Okay, *zipped mouth*

"…I-i-i-isthath-h-her?"

"Yup, it's Miss Rainswoth all right." He patted the taller man's back. "May Gods bless you…" he said before he gave his notebook to the teacher.

"Damn you, Oz…"

Sharon raised her eyebrow after she finished giving marks on her students' homework, before she glanced through her glasses and scanned the room. "Mr. Nightray?"

Gilbert raised his hand hesitantly. "H-here…"

"Where's yours?"

"U-umm, well, I didn't… do it?"

The whole class felt that winter suddenly came when a smirk appeared on their teacher's angelic face. "Oh, really? Well then…" she pointed the door. "Out. Meet me after school in the faculty room."

Gilbert nearly sunk down into his seat.

You're right, Gilbert. Today was just not your day.

**A/N: Review so that the bunny will keep hoping~~~**

**~fuu**


	3. Chapter 3

-Shuffle-

"So, Mr. Nightray, what had made you unable to finish your given homework?"

The raven-haired gulped.

"Uhh, M-Miss Rainsworth…"

"Don't give me one of those ridiculous reasons, my dear. Give me one that is good enough to release you from any possible punishments."

Golden eyes blinked nervously.

Pink eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is the matter? Do you cannot speak?"

Muscular body flinched.

Pale legs crossed beneath long white skirt.

"Or should I do something that could get your voice back again?" she said as she ruffled a cat that seemed to have appeared out of… nowhere.

That thought alone instantly sent shivers down the young man's spines.

The teacher gasped mockingly. "Ah. Maybe you were too busy doing something that you forgot about it?"

Uh-Oh.

"As far as I remember, doesn't this school forbid students from taking any part-time jobs?"

Gilbert twitched. "I-I'm not taking a part-"

"Oh, my! Lying is BAD, Gilbert-kun!" the teacher then stood up and scooted over to him.

"B-but, you have no proof—"

"I saw you and you saw me in that bookstore."

Golden eyes widened. "M-Miss Rainsworth?"

Pink lips smirked as she took off her glasses. "I assume you know this beautiful lady right here, hm?"

And Gilbert's eyes couldn't get even wider. "You're that woman from yesterday—"

She smiled. "Yes, yes." She pulled out some coins from her pocket. "And here is the change I forgot to give you yesterday."

Gilbert was confused.

"Maybe I should go over there more often so that you would not forget any assignments?"

"U-uh, but—"

The peach-haired laughed. "Do not worry, I would not tell anyone about this. Now, shoo!"

She literally slapped Gilbert out of her office.

And Gilbert went home with a very confused expression.

-tbc-

**a/n**: After having recovered from severe plot twists by retrace 65 for a week, I decided to update this fic (y'know, those small shagil scenes…) I abandoned this fic for a year… uhh, I have no excuses. Review if you please ;)

~fuu


End file.
